Pepper's Old Friend, Wishamay
by Be-You-And-Only-You
Summary: Pepper's old friend Danellian is back! Team Iron Man is told of her sercets. Slowly they uncover her dangerous, harmful sercets. Even though she put everyone's lives at stake...They have to uncover her sercerts before it's too late...
1. Danellian & Wishamay

**Disowner: I do nawt own IMAA, but I do own Daniellian and a hero Wishamay in this story. If anyone steals my charaters...I WILL REPORT YOU! Thank you! And PS any ideas about pepperoni so I can finish my story? Nawt this one, another one. Pepperony RULES!**

(~Danellian/Wishamay's POV~)

I signed. My angel like wings flew me New York sooner than I thought. Since I turned sixteen, I was asigned New York because this is my family's asigned state until my family dies out. Two years of memorizing wishing and love rules and two more years of learning how to control my powers. I was only fourteen Which I was sent to the Half-Breed School for Heroes. My mother was Cupid's family lines, and my father a Genie. So, I am a Cupid and A Genie.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I set my bags down and looked around. No one was there. But on the kitchen counter was a note.

_Dear Danellian,_

_If you find this note, we are dead. We already signed you up for a school Tommorow Acdemy. You can practice your Cupid and Genie skills there. I'm sure you'll have fun and make new friends. Remeber, be a hero!_

_Your Parents,_

_Cindia and James_

Tears formed in my eyes. I quickly picked up the phone and called the police.

_"nine-one-one, how may I help you?"_ The woman said.

"Help me, please. I came home from an acdemy and my parents are gone! And thens a death note on the table!" I sobbed.

_"I'll send someone to assitant you..." _With that I hung up. I opened my suitcase to see my Wishamay custome. A black cloak, and a hot pink dress, but there at the very buttom was my lamp and bow and love arrows.

I shut the suitcase and I heard the police.

"Miss Daniellan Gen?" an officer said.

"Yes?" My tears still on my face.

"We are here to help you. Do you know where your parents' will is?"

"Yes. Its in their dresser drawer, top."

"Thank you..." the officer went to look it.

A few mintes later, the officer came back downstairs with the will in hand.

"It says, the house and everything belongs to you. They also don't have a godfather or mother for you...The say you can take care of yourself..." he says.

"Can you anlazye the note to see if its really my parents?" I asked.

"Yes..." I handed him the note. He took it and said have a nice day and left.

It was nine o'clock so I went to bed.

The next morning I woke to the sound of my alarm clock. I took a shower, got dressed, blah blah blah...I grabbed my bag with my Wishamay custome and was out the door. I sat on the front steps of the school.

"My life can't get any worse..." I murmmned.

"How so?" A red head asked me.

"Pepper?"

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, I'm Danellian, your best friend since first grade?"

"Danellian? Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, I missed you too...Pepper, you always liked my parents, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Their dead..."

"NO! They can't be they were my second set of parents sort of!"

"I know. Can you show me around? I'm new here..." I asked Pepper. Pepper nodded. I got up, and walked in the school.

"There you are, Pepper!" A boy with brown hair asked. His name was Rhodey. Another boy was beside him...He was Tony Stark. I looked at Rhodey.

"You have a wish don't you?" I said, tilting my head with a devilish smile.

"Prepper, who's your friend?" Rhodey asked.

"Danellian, she's new here and her parents died sometime while she was out of the state..."

"Danellian, yes I do have a wish...I wish you would stop staring at me like that!" I signed.

"You wished and so it shall be..." I whispered so sofft no one could hear me. I gave a quick tug on my ear. and I could look at Rhodey.

"Nice wish, Jerk!" I said to him

"What? Why can't you look at me?"

"Reasons! Prepper, I need to tell you something..." The bell rang.

The day went on and on and on...Prepper dragged me to see Tony and Rhodey at their house.

"Prepper, I need to tell you something!" I said.

"You can tell me, Tony, and Rhodey!" she said.

"What, NO!"

"Prepper she can't come in..." Tony said.

"But she was going to tell us something!" Prepper complained.

"I'll get Rhodey..."Tony said.

"No! No! NO!" I said, as I started to cry. Tony came back with Rhodey.

"Tell us!" Prepper said.

"I only want Prepper to know...I can't lose my freedom..." I said. Prepper took my bag and dug threw it.

"No, Prepper!" I yelled. She took out my custome. Then, my lamp and bow and love arrows.

"Ooooohh! These look like Cupid's arrows and a Genie's lamp..." Her voice got lower with ever word.

"Prepper, this was my parents'. They loved to fight crime before Iron Man." I turned and looked at Tony.

"This is what you wanted to tell me? This is why you were gone for four years?" Prepper asked.

"Yeah, I went to a school for four years. The school sucked!" I laughed.

"Aw!" Rhodey said.

"Prepper, remember the story I told you of Wishamay...?"

"Wishamay! The girl who could grant wishes and make people fall in love by simple love song and an arrow? I love that legend!"

"Well, the girl would be distoried by quilty...Pepper, there's another thing..." I said. My head on my chest.

"What?" Pepper said, excitly.

I signed. "W-we can't be friends...I-I'm so sorry!" I cryed.

"Wh-why?" Pepper said with a frown.

"Pepper...Someone killed my parents! I don't want and need them to hurt anyone else! I got to go..." I grabbed my stuff and ran off.

(Midnight)

My cloak changed my hair to a blonde with a hot pink. My hot pink and black party dress and heels made me look like someone else. There I was, on top of a building. I was ready to jump. Police all around the building. I looked down. Thats when I saw Pepper. She on the phone with someone looking up at me.

I was going to miss her, and my life completly. It really didn't matter. My parents are dead. I wasa beening crushed ny quilt. Like the story I always told Pepper when I was a little girl. It was a story my mother always told me. She always said at the end, 'You need to live like its the end of your life...'

Me and Pepper grew up together. All my memories flashed into my head. I took my cloak hood of.

"Lady, umm...Are you okay?" A robotic voice said.

"No, Tony, I'm nawt. I never have been..." I asnwered. Yes, I knew Tony Stark's little secert. I got it school. I know everything about everyone really.

"I think you got my confused with someone else, but I'm Iron Man..."

"Nice try...I'm nawt stuip. I know everything about you...No, I'm nawt a stalker, and yes, I know everything about everyone.

"How? Thats impossible!" To- I mean Iron Man, said.

"Because," I turned to face him. I took off my coak. I turned back to my normal self. "I'm Danellian. Wishamay when I have the cloak. It's confusing, yes, I know that. I need to tell Pepper..."

"Ok?" were his last words as I disappeared in thina air. Then I was on the ground. "Pepper, we need to talk...Alone, now..." She looked at me and gave me a nod. I grabbed her shoulder and we disappeared to my house.

"How did you do that?" Pepper asked.

"Pepper, I'm Wishamay. I tryed to tell you, and also I know Tony's secert..." I whispered the last part.

"What secert?" she asked, nervously.

"Thats Tony's Iron Man." I whispered.

"Impossible." She laughed.

"Forget it! Ugh! You can just go home!" she stopped laughing with that and left.

I smiled. And went to bed in my room.

**A/N: The legends nawt true, I made it up. Review! Also, the note was wished by Danellian's mother to tell her. Her father is a Genie so you get it now?**


	2. Earsekoes

**Disowner: I do nawt own IMAA, but I do own Daniellian and a hero Wishamay in this story.**

(~Rhodey's POV~)

*The Next Morning At School*

"So, Danellian, you can make anyone fall in love with anyone else?" I asked her.

"Please, call me Dan. Of course, you have somone in mind?" Dan answered.

"Yeah..." I said before Pepper ran up to us.

"So, Dan, why you back from that school anyway?" Pepper asked.

"Um, I passed and it was the last year. Its like high school. Four years and your done. I came back cause I failed two years and I was gone..." Dan said.

The bell ringed. Thank you, bell! I'll have to ask Danellian to put Pepper and Tony together. Of course, she would probaly laugh and say sure. Tony did say, she knew everything about everyone...

*After School*

"Rhodey, so you P and T together?" Dan asked, with a devilish smile. That smile was really scary.

"Yeah, your good. Thats really scary in a way. Any ideas without arrows or songs? Cause it would be a dead give away..." I asked.

"Uh, no. I'll get on. I got it! An machine that can make you control others, but them would remeber everything! Or! I got a better idea!"

"The frist ones okay. What's the other one?"

"I can talk to Pepper. Making her tell me she likes Tony. You and Tony can spy. Easy!"

"I like that one!"

"Knew it! Oh, look we are almost to the amory!" She pointed. She about as worse as Pepper. We entered through the doors. There was some scrap mental on the counter. I saw Danellian rush to it. Pepper looked at her. Tony quit what he was doing to look at what Dan was going to do.

Danellian's hands were above the mental. The mental wasn't menatl then, it was...Well, I don't really know.

"What is that? And how did you make it so fast?" Pepper asked. Danellian laughed.

"I'm part Tech-no. My friend wished me and her were Tech-noes after whatching a movie with one it. I granted her wish and she was so excited. Oh, and this is a mini rocket lancher!" Danellia replied. She put the mini rocket lancher on the counter and walked out.

"Thats cool!" Pepper said. "I din't know she could do that! Well, till now anyways!" same old Pepper. I wonder what Danellia was doing. Who knows.

"Tony?" Pepper asked. Tony looked up from the machine Danellia made.

"Yeah?" Tony said. He looked back down aat the mini rocket lancher.

"She could help us! She is a hero anyway! That and she can fix you suit in battles! Think about it!" Pepper was shaking Tony's shoulders. Tony grabbed Pepper's wrists and put her hands off his shoulders.

"Tony, she has a point..." I said.

Tony signed. "You guys are right...She could help...Thanks." Tony answered. He returned to work and me and Pepper left to find Daniellian.

"Where do you think she is?" Pepper asked.

"Right here!" a voice said. We turned around. Danellian was behind us. "I'll see you tommorow at like three or so since it a weekend..."

Me and Pepper looked were Dan was. Cause there was a added on room. It was made of mental. It was part of the Earth.

"Cool!" Pepper said.

"Pepper, you think we should tell Tony?" I asked her.

"Well, no. He would freak out! So, don't tell him. I wanna go explore!" Pepper ran back inside and I followed her. There was this door and it opened.

"Wow!" Me and Pepper said at once. There was a eighty-two inch TV and a couch. A laptop on a desk with a chair. On the left wall, there was her custome and all her weapons.

"How did she do this?" I asked.

"She is a tech-no isn't she?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Come one lets go home!" Pepper said.

The next thing I knew was I was home.

"So how was your day?" My mother asked.

"Well, Pepper's old friend is back after being gone for four years. She's not a bad person, just weird...And a lot like Pepper..." I replied.

"Well, people who have been really good friends for a long time seem to turn into each other in a lot of ways. That or the were born like twins...But this girl probaly isn't weird, just different since you just met her. What is her name anyway?"

"Danellian."

"Thats a unual name..." I left the room with that. Then, my cell phone vibrated. It was Pepper.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Rhodey, you and Tony need to get to my apartment ASAP! Dan is coughing out blood and she wouldn't let me take her to the hospital! I called you cause I didn't know what else to do, and..."_

"Okay, Pepper. Just clam down. I'll get Tony and we'll be there as soon as possible. Bye." I hung up the phone and raced to the armory.

"TONY!" I yelled.

"What?" Tony said. Not looking up from whatever he was doing.

"Danellian...Sick...Blood..." I said out of breath. He stopped at looked at me.

"What?"

"Pepper called. Danellian. She's sick and coughing blood. Problem is she won't go to the hospital!"

"Well, come on then!" Tony raced out. 'Man, really?' I thought. We got to Pepper's apartment in no time.

"There you guys are come on..." Pepper couldn't hide the worry on her face. Me and Tony both could tell. Danellian was on the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Pepper asked.

"No. I'm an idoit. Thats what! How could I forget!" Dan yelled.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I forget Genies cannot tell people they are if they walk among humans. Its the number one rule. Worst part is, if you do, you get this Genie disease called Earsekoes. Its a disease where you become sick and die, but the people you told your sercet to forget you were ever alive...

"We have to my lamp and through a portal to the...Oh, whatever world. I need to show them that its important to you guys...Come on (hard cough)..." Dan sounded weak. She reached into her bag and pulled out a gold Genie lamp from like in _Aladdin_. "Touch the lamp."

We all did and next thing we know we're in this Indian style room. Dan was on this couch. The room was very pretty.

"So this is my room, living room, kitchen, closet, and etc. Oh, yeah the portal is behind this door!" For someone who suppose to be sick, she has some excitment in her voice. Dan opened the door with the smile. There was pink, purple, blue swirls with some sparkle in it. Like, magic. Tony problem would rethink the possible of magic.

"Come one!" Pepper said as she and Danellian walked through the portal. Me and Tony followed them. We walked into a office filled with desks and people floating around.

One looked down at us and screamed, "HUMANS!" With that, everone hid or disappeared.

"Um...Guys? Its me, Wishamay? In my human form. I'm sick with Earseokes. I need help!" Danellian pleaded.

"Miss Danellian, why is your friends so important?" a girl Genie asked her.

"They are heroes in NYC..." I heard her exclaimed.

"Its okay in my book. Your sercet is in their hands. I'll get Dr. Gee and tell him to get the needle..." She disappeared.

"This is gonna hurt..." Dan said. They girl was back with the old guy. He a big needle! Man, I feel sorry for her now!

The so-called 'Dr. Gee' stuck the needle in Dan's left ear. Her ear went from blue to purple to pink then...normal. Dan opened a portal with a wave of her hand. She thanked them and we left. Me and Tony went home. Pepper wwent to bed, and Dan had Pepper put her lamp in Pepper's desk. Cause she said she was gonna live in her lamp...

I wondered that night...'Is there more Danellian is hiding from us?'

**A/N: **_**IMPORTANT: **_**I WILL NOT PUT PEPPERONY IN THIS STORY! I will in the squeal. I'm new to the whole writing on FanFiction so I need to know If I'm doing a good job so far...Thanks XD**


	3. Danellian's Lab and BF?

**Disowner: I do nawt own IMAA, but I do own Daniellian and a hero Wishamay in this story. I changed my mind theirs going to be silghty (? Bad at spelling? |: Sowwies!) Pepperony in this story. The squeal will have major, MAJOR Pepperony! To make it up to you guys! Haha. Anyway, hey the new chapter!**

(~Pepper's POV~)

It was the FREAKIN' WEEKEND and you know what we are doing? NOTHING! IN THE ARMORY! Daniellian just sat the on the floor, staring into space. I began to wonder..._What else could Day-Day be hiding? _

"Okay, thats it!" Danellian nearly screamed. That broke our silence and everyone looked at her. Even me. "Like Pepper was thinking...ITS THE FUCKIN' WEEKEND AND WE ARE JUST GONNA SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING? If anyone wants to have fun...I'll be in my so-called room..."

"Wow! Didn't see that coming..." I said after awhile.

"What's her 'room'?" Tony spoke. Me and Rhodey both froze. We stared at each other.

"Follow us..." Rhodey requested. Rhodey led us to the door with a password code. "What would the password be?"

"Try fun...sounds like her..." I answered. Rhodey typed it in a the door opened, by itself. A computer with no keyboard on the a desk. A eighty-two inch TV **(A/N: Yes they do have those. My father showed me one on eBay.) **Customes, bows, arrows, and some other weapons were on a glass case. A work bench, a huge tool box, and a couch in front of the TV.

"Hi, guys! Like? Don't ask me how I did it in one day and got all this stuff...Cause you'll probaly faint, Pepper..." Dan blabbered.

"Try me." I challaged. Dan smiled.

"I poofed it all up!" Dan said excitly.

"Miss Dan?" a robotic voice said.

"Zoe John Daniels is on his way to see you through the portal..." the voice said.

"Thank you, Keela. Play playist Dan's Playlist. And please start up Portal..." Dan requested.

"Who and what was that?" I asked excitely.

"Well, Keela is a voice I installed into my computer to tell me if anything or anyone is in trouble...Now and the near future. Keela, how long before Mr. Daniels will be here?"

"Five minutes Miss Danellian..." Keela said. An any other portal opened near the desk in a corner. A man walked out.

"Daniellian, get that...man, out of here!" Tony fumed.

"Gosh, Tony chill, he already knows your sercet and mine...Two more things...One, he's a boy. And two, he's from a different world. The world I'm from..." Dan exclaimed.

_**I DON'T THINK ANYONE SAW THAT COMING AND IF YOU DID...CONGRADS! I'M SO PROUD!**_

(~No One's POV~)

Tony stood there with his mouth open...Well, to tell ya the truth...Pepper and Rhodey did too.

"You're not human?" Pepper spoke treffied.

"Why yes and no...It was switched bodies when I was twelve. In my home 'world' this is a cartoon based off of a comic book. Which was very popular! Zoe here, he is, well, by boyfriend...With _no space! _No offense Pepper!"

"We can tell you just about everything about you guys and what happens in the future. Danellian, here, liked to think up invents, didn't build them but thought. She's like another you only a girl. She don't like to hurt anything or anyone. She dieced to build a portal to get into your favorite TV shows or even books. She tested it..." Zoe was cut off by Dan.

"On myself like the Hulk did. Went the same way too. I got it wrong, it switched me bodies and I acquired powers...Oh, I wonder if..." Dan trailed off.

"Wait, you know the Hulk?" Rhodey asked.

"Uh, no. He was a comic book too. The Hulk wasn't always really a monster. He was a scentist. He was doing a experment on something and tested it on himself. Something went wrong, causing him to become the Hulk. Been on the run ever since. His real name was Bruce. It don't know if in this world or not but Bruce only becomes the Hulk when he's angry. Oh, heres the cool part. The angrier he gets...the stronger he gets!" Danellian explained.

"Okay...You are just weird..." Tony, Pepper and Rhodey said at once.

"Aw! Reminds me of when I was on my own planet. People always called me weird and crazy so I'm unhurtable now really. Punch me with your iron suit and I will not have a mark...sadly..." Dan frowned.

"Why sadly again?" Zoe asked.

"Cause then I can't be killed or anything only a natural cause can do that... So _sadly_I can't die when I wanna..." Dan said sadly. She looked at the floored. Then, her snapped up. "KEELA!"

"Yes?" Keela sounded so sad then.

"Can you please play a song for me?" Dan asked sadly.

"Yes, may I suggest the song that always helps you cry when you need to? Or the depressing peoms you wrote?" Keela rabbled.

"I need some charge..." Danellian murmmed. "Okay...Guys I need for you to get out!...Please?" Dan asked. Everyone did as she saidd. Not wanting to face her rath and rage.

Pepper earrrsdropped.

"Keela, play Whiplash by Selean Gomez, and call up Shadow May." Danellian said. Music played and the computer did as she was told.

"Wishamay..." a voice said.

"Shadow May...News on Project Kayabeth ?" Dan said. Pepper took out her cell phone to record it.

"Ms Kayabeth. Is having no trouble...yet."

"The only way if its a yet is if her body has not had time to aggust and she has not slept. Make sure she rests. What about me?"

"Your blood tests seem as normal as any other person. Your shape-shifting and other powers seeem okay. Well, better go bye."

"Bye..." Pepper shut her ceel and walked towards Tony's armory.

"Oh, Zoe, Dan was screaming for you..." Pepper said smoothly.

"Tony! Lock this room down..." Pepper was still saiding it as if everything was grand.  
>"Why..."<p>

"Just DO IT!" Pepper yelled. Tony locked it down. "Now, listen this..." Pepper played what she recorded.

_"Wishamay..." a voice said._

_"Shadow May...News on Project Kayabeth?" Dan said. _

_"Ms Kayabeth. Is having no trouble...yet." _

_"The only way if its a yet is if her body has not had time to aggust and she has not slept. Make sure she rests. What about me?"_

_"Your blood tests seem as normal as any other person. Your shape-shifting and other powers seeem okay. Well, better go bye."_

_"Bye..."_

"What does it mean?" Rhodey asked.

"It seems Wishamay can't be who she says she is...It also seems Wishamay injects something into people..." Tony exclaimed.

"But the question is...What?" Pepper said. The trio thought.

"Well, computer, research Kayabeth..." Tony said.

"Searching...Kayabeth a girl with powers aslo known as mutants. She joined MCC a week ago..." the computer said.

"Search MCC." Tony said.

"The MCC, Mutant Control Center, has not much information. Police, the FBI, SHEILD, and many other people have questions of the center. None, however, have found the center's location or who work their. All they know is the center is in New York City..."

"Thanks computer..." a devish voice said. "Spying, Pepper? Good..."

"Who are you?" Tony yelled.

"You..." the voice said. Three people stepped out of the shadows. An another Pepper, Tony, and Rhodey was there. They difference their eyes were red...

**A/N: Cliffhanging...Gosh, I'm evil! ! *COUGHS* Well, that hurt. Till next time!**


	4. Our Other Halves

**A/N: I do nawt own IM:AA, but I do own Daniellian and some more charaters I made up in my head. Enjoy!**

"Thats impossible! Its unlogical! **(Is that even a word? IDK *shurges*)**" Tony said. Pepper who was usual talkative, couldn't speak. She was too shoked, too surpised.

"STOP! All of you?" Danellian yelled as she came from who-knows-where. That got EVERYBODY to whip around. Danellian had a whip in hand.

"Danellian, good to see you at last... How was your experment on your other half?" the Evil Tony said with a smirk.

"Dan, what experment?" Pepper asked. Danellain didn't answer. "Dan, WHAT EXPERMENT?" Danellian signed.

"I-I-I..." Danellian began. The Evil Pepper smirked.

"Danellian combined her good and evil halves...So there was only one of her..." the Evil Pepper exclaimed.

"I was TEN! FREAKIN' TEN! Gosh!" Danellian yelled.

"But we are just here to split her that or take her and earse her memory and teach her to be evil..." Evil Tony explained, devilishly.

"Since you have combined, the powers of dark and light are in you..." Tony caculated.

Evil Tony smirked, "I'm not smart, but you are..."

Danellian's eyes turned red. "Go...AWAY!" Danellian yelled. The Evil trio was knocked onto the wall. She pointed at them and they disappeared.

"Danellian?" Pepper asked. Dan was pale and looked weak.

"Is there anymore projects you did?" Rhodey asked.

"Tons...I was inventing since I was a child. When I was three, I expermented with planet grownth, it turned out fine. The planet growed two times its average size. Four, I didn't invent anything...I studied eco-friendly-ness and vegantrainism..." Dan began.

"Okay, you invented and studied. But why?" Rhodey asked.

Danellian signed, "I honestly don't know. My parents were hippies, and they never really were smart... Anyway, I was born with a creationly mind. I dreamed of inventors to help people. I studied math, science, and logics, etc."

"So your family didn't have a smart gene..." Tony murmmned.

"Yupp, I worked hard for it. Oh, the experment! I'll tell you about?" Pepper nodded. "Well, when I was ten I invented a portal to other words. I went through it and can across my planet only it was oppsite. Every planet has an oppsite. I ran into the evil me. We worked together to combine ourselves. Evil Danellian wanted the full power to control the world. Me, I don't even know why I agreed.

"Zoe was with me the whole time, we fell in love those days. When the halves combined, the good one had control cause of the love..." Danellian explained.

"That day you laughed an said, 'Love always conques all!'" Zoe fell over laughing. Dan stuck her tonuge out at him. "Oh yeah, before I forget I brought you IPod...And warning, 'Fay' is have a brain overload!" He laughed again.

"I hate you..." Danellian said to Zoe.

"I love you too, babe." Zoe teased, and tossed her IPod.

"One question, whats an IPod?" Tony asked.

"Kinda like an MP3 player only its a touch screen, and has internet. A decive from my world..."

"I got a question! Zoe said 'Fay' and I'm, like, wondering who it is, cause we don't know any 'Fays' I do believe so. So anyway who is 'Fay'?" Pepper blabbed.

"Uh, me? It was my real name in my world. Nickname really." Dan said.

"Day-Day, you said if I ever came over, we could hang out..." Zoe groaned.

"True, I did. Oh, well, come on. Bye guys." Dan said. Zoe wrapped his arm around Dan's shoulders. A string of jealous hit Pepper.

'Why does anyone do that to me?' Pepper thought.

"Uh, Pepper? You okay? You look pissed..." Rhodey said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"UGH! I am pissed! I wonder..." Pepper clamed down. "What songs exactly does she have on her IPod?"

Dan came back in, "Pepper, heard your question. Here take it. Give it back to me soon." she said. Dan handed her IPod, and then she disappeared.

Pepper scrolled down on the music list. She touched Best Friends Brother by Victoria Justice.

"Whopps!" Pepper said. Rhodey looked at her, all Tony did was contunie working. She scanned the songs agaiin.

"The songs not bad. It reminnds me of someone and someone else..." Rhodey said. Pepper's cheeks turned a light pink in embrassment.

"I don't know what your talking about..." Pepper said, smoothly. The song ended, and the IPod was on shuffle. Grenade sung by Ariana Grande, but it was written by someone else. **(A/N: I honestly do nawt who sings that so...yea...) **

"Any other one? Wow! Its fate!" Rhodey teased Pepper. Pepper was embrassed, and fuming. Pepper punched Rhodey in the gut.

"Shut it!" Pepper fumed. Tony turned arounf to look at his two best friends fight.

"Stop, you two! What exactly are you fighting about anyway?" Tony asked.

Pepper blushed, "Uh, nothing..." Pepper covered Rhodey's mouth so he couldn't answer Tony's question. Tony shook it off, and turned back to his work. Pepper took her mouth off Rhodey's mouth.

Pepper found a song that looked interesting, Love The Way You Lie by Eminem feat. Rihana. She played, and the song started to play. It was a rap song she soon released. She liked the song though. Rhodey looked at her.

"Does she have any rock songs?" Rhodey asked. Pepper looked under genres. She typed in rock and it came up, She touched it and a song played.

"Thank you!" Rhodey said.

"Haha, Rhodey, what do you think Dan's doing?" Pepper asked.

"Probaly make-out with weird boyfriend who kinda saved her live. Who knew they were friends, and became boyfriend and girlfriend after one incident?" Rhodey said, in a teasing way.

"Your mean! I'mma gonna call Danellian and ask her what to do about you..." She did as she did, and Danellian said she had a tonturing chamber.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! What do you think Pepper's gonna do? HAHA! The next chapter is gonna be funny!**


	5. The Heartbroken & The Lovers

**A/N: Hey it's me...again...sadly for some people! XD Weel, I don't oen IM:AA. blah blah blah here's the story! **

Pepper grabbed Rhodey by the ear, and dragged him into Danellian's tonture room. She locked the door so he couldn't get out.

"Why did you do that?" Pepper screamed at him...

_~With Tony~_

Tony looked around his armory for his friends. He couldn't find them he became worried so he called Rhodey.

"Rhodey?"

_"Tony...Let me get that...Sorry, Tony Rhodey can't talk right now..." _The other voice was Pepper. She hung up, and Tony asked the computer to trace the call. It was in the armory... In a room he never seen?

~Back With Pepper and Rhodey~

Pepper hung up the phone. "Now, WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT?" Pepper yelled.

"Because...You like Tony..." Rhodey said.

"I do not like Tony any more or any less than a friend!" Pepper yelled. What she didn't know was Tony was behind her. Tony was heartbroken.

"Pepper...?" Rhodey began. Pepper froze as she felt herself being easily pushed out of the way. Tony walked in front of her

'Oh no! Tony must of heard me say...Uh oh..." Pepper thought. She squickly came out of shock.

"What is you guys problem?" Tony asked 'em. "Huh? You guy are always fighting and you won't tell me what about. I'm gettin' sick of it, you two!" Tony was angry, both Pepper and Rhodey could tell.

With being Iron Man, school, and looking for his father was hard enough without them fighting all the time. They both released it soon would be too much for him. For in two years, he would own his father's company. That would be hard enough on him.

"T-Tony, we... We're sorry, Tony..." Pepper said, sighing. She was the first to break the silence.

"Yea, Tony. We are..." Rhodey said after Pepper.

"Can you guys at least tell me what you're fighting about?" Tony said.

"NO!" Pepper said before Rhodey could open his mouth,

"Why?"

"Thats...classified?" Pepper said. Tony didn't believe it, but played along.

"Now, where are we exactly?" Yony asked, looking around.

"Danellian's toture room. She built cause she knows that Gene has you father. We could try to capture him, and toture the answer out of him...It does sound evil, but it could work in many ways. I really like the idea honestly..." Pepper trailed off.

Tony and Rhodey walked off as Pepper rabbled on.

"Huh? Guys!" Pepper said after a few minutes. She went back top the armory.

~With Danellian & Zoe~

"Danellian, you okay? You seem uneasy..." Zoe said.

"I'M fine!" Danellian said with a hint of angry.

"No, your not. What's wrong baby?"

"Come a little closer baby and I'll tell you... a little closer... Closer..." Danellian captured his lips with hers. Zoe was caught off guard, but kissed her back.

They loved each other for eight long years...It seemed so uneasy to make it, but they did. Danellian knew off the furture. She would turn nineteen in two weeks and he would be long gone. They knew this was to come. Zoe pulled back, and looked at Danellian. She had tears spilling down her cheeks. She began to sob. There they were in the middle of the park and her she was crying.

Zoe knew it wasn't the right time to make his move and tell her of the news. He wrapped his arms around her as she cryed. Zoe comforted her, and Danellian sob's began to become softer and lighter.

"Thanks..." Danellian said sadly. She sniffed.

"Danellia, I need to ask you something..." Zoe said. She can't read his mind so she didn't know what it was.

"Shot..."

"Will you marry me?" Zoe said, as he go down on one knee. She nodded and cryed once more. Only, this time, it was happy tears.

"Yes, but we should get back to the armory." Zoe agreed. Dan transported them back.

**~Back at the Armory~**

"Danellian!" Pepper said, running up to her best friend. She hugged her.

"Um, Pepper, can I ask you something?" Danellian asked her nervously.

"Yea!"

"Will, well, can, you be my bridesmaid?" Danellian asked. Pepper was shocked.

"Your getting married? To who?" Pepper asked.

"Me." Zoe said.

"Well, fine, I quess..." Pepper said, exactly. She was gonna be a bridesmaid for her best friend. Dan gave her a her 'Thank-You-So-Much!' hug.

Tony and Rhodey was too busy to notice what was going on.

Zoe walked up to them, "Hey."

"Hey." Tony and Rhodey both said.

"Isn't it exacting?" Zoe asked.

"Whats exacting?" Rhodey asked.

"Uh, me and Dan getting married?" Zoe tilted his head. Tony and Rhodey froze.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"One, thats really scary. Two, yeah, Pepper and Dan was just talking about it..."

"Pepper, um, you like T don't you?" Dan asked her bffl.

"Um, who's-Oh! Yeah, I'm telling you this cause you Cupid!" Dan laughed and so did Pepper. "Oh, here's your IPod!" She handed her best friend her little 'toy'.

"Thanks!"

**A/N: Lame, right? But, cute. Oh, by the way, there's gonna be another person for the wedding coming. Well, review! No, flames!**


	6. Ending Chapter & Read Author's Note!

**A/N: Hey it's me...again...sadly for some people! XD Weel, I don't oen IM:AA. blah blah blah here's the story! **

~The Next Day~

Danellian and Pepper went to Danellian's room in the armory.

"You have one video chat request, Miss Reela..." Keela said.

"From who?" Danellian asked the computer.

"Miss Liliacial..."

"Answer..."

"Hey," Miss Liliacial said, with tears down her face.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Danellian asked.

"I married this guy named Kole and he divorsed me..." Lilly cried.

"Let me see a picture of him..." Pepper said. Lilly held a picture of a man who looked exactly like Zoe...

"Zoe? That PLAYER!" Danellian said. Both her and Pepper were in rage.

"Don't worry. Lilly, He'll never see you ever again..." Dan hung up.

"Hey, Babe..." Zoe said, walking in. Tony and Rhodey were behind him.

"DON'T 'HEY BABE' ME!" Anybody who was anybody could hear the rage, and madness in her voice.

"What I do?" Zoe said. Pepper, Tony, and Rhodey walked out of the room, but hid somewhere to watch.

"YOU ARE A FLIPPIN' PLAYER! YOU MARRY GIRLS AND THEN LEAVE THEM! I'M GONNA CLOSE DOWN THE PORTAL!...FOR GOOD!" You could see Danellian's eye turned red as blood.

'How she know? How she find out?' Zoe thought. Danellian floated into the air, the air whipped around them. Zoe was lifted off the ground. Danellian throwed him into the portal. She closed the portal for ever.

"That! Was! So! Cool!" Pepper said, excitely. She ran up to her. Dan was now on the ground and her eyes were this beautiful baby blue...

"Have your eyes always been that color?" Rhodey asked.

"Nope, but when there baby blue, that means there is still hope in me... Red means angry, rage, madness. A blueish-grey means lonesome, isolated..." Danellian exclaimed. "The rest...I have no clue about!" She fell over laughing. Her eyes were now a yellow.

"Yellow, happiness." Rhodey said.

**A/N: To Be Conuntied...****Pepper's Little, Small, Hints****... Oh and the words I really have a bad voc but I had a Thersaurus near-by! Lmfoa!**


End file.
